Oh, Hinata
by kawaii-Cherimu130
Summary: These are a couple of poems about all the Naruto charaters. First one is about Hinata.
1. Oh, Hinata

Oh, Hinata...

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

__

Oh Hinata, how my heart fills for you

I love the way you smile at me

As I walk past you

I love the way you look down at the ground

Every time I say a word

You make me think about what life is worth

And how a person can change

Thinking of you has made me feel like

A free bird

These feelings I've kept bottled in for to long

However, please don't think my love for you has gone

I like you, Hinata, in every single way

But why you resent me, I cannot say

You're a beautiful girl with a horrible past

With such bad roots

Yet you still stay the same

Shy and innocent, with a big heart inbetween

Hope you get this poem, Hinata, for you're my angel

My hope and my dreams

And maybe someday, you'll marry me

Oh Hinata, I can't express what I feel for you

So please Hinata, next time you see me

Please say yes, for I love you

Love,

Naruto Umazaki

A/N: About the bad roots thing, I was talking about how Neji seems so evil while Hinata stays all nice and snuff. Please review!

Critics are accepted, and if you want, I may turn this into a series. However, I'll only do that if someone asks me too smiles


	2. Dark Temari

A/N: Since I've gotten 6 reviews, I'm gonna make this a series featuring all the Naruto charaters. Thanks for all the comments/critic replies! 

The next poem is about Shikamaru and Temari. Plus, they'll all have different titles, so don't freak out about the no 'Oh, Hinata...' part.

Dark Temari

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

_Temari, how can I explan this to you?_

_Ever since that day you battled me,_

_I've felt this connection between us_

_I'm bad at writting poems, but this is for you_

_A women who I'm spilling my heart out to_

_A girl with no kindness, yet so gentle_

_A sister, a friend, a lover_

_A women who's my dark angel_

_Hope you get this poem,_

_ Shikamaru_

_P.S. We should be together, too!_

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I'm not very good at poems. I was just in a love-poem mood when I wrote 'Oh, Hinata...' so my bad if this isn't as good. Please review! Critics are acepted!


	3. Cherry Blossom

A/N: Wow! The reviews are spilling in! Thank you for all your comments/critisim! I'm not in a mood to write poetry right now, but I went ahead anyway just because I wanted to. So if this poem sucks, lemme know. 

Cherry Blossom

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

_Sakura, why do you follow me around?_

_Can't you see I love you already?_

_I may be a rebel, a guy that plays it cool_

_But my dear Sakura, you're my world_

_I love you more than words can say_

_So would you please reconsider what I said today?_

_It's all Naruto's fault_

_He shouldn't have played that prank on you, Sakura_

_But then again, I shouldn't have laughed_

_When I saw that frown on your face_

_It's just because I think you're so cute_

_The way your forehead wrinkles up_

_And the way your nose flares_

_I can't help but smile_

_So please, my cherry blosso m, please forgive me_

_For all those harsh words I said_

_It's just after you yelled at me, my temper rose_

_I know you didn't mean any harm, but Naruto's prank_

_Enraged you_

_That love poem we sent to that Gaara kid_

_Didn't mean anything to you_

_But if it did, I just wanted to let you know_

_You're my whole world, Sakura_

_And I love you_

_From,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

A/N: That kinda sucked, and these love 'poems' seem alot like letters, huh? lol. The only reason I put From/Love, at the bottom, is so you know who sent the love poem. Once again, please review!


	4. Hate

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! This series really is turning into a great success, and it's all thanks to you, the reviewers! 

Plus, this next one was kinda hard to write, so sorry if it sucks.

Hate

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

_Sakura, do you love me?_

_Is that why you sent that disgraceful poem_

_So you could spill your heart and soul out to me?_

_I hate you, and your very existence, Sakura_

_Love is useless, and of all people, you should know that_

_By now_

_I see the tears in your eyes every time that Sasuke says no_

_Why you chase that kid is still a mystery to me, Sakura_

_It's easy to tell that he hates you too_

_You may be wondering why I feel this way, Sakura_

_It's because I grew up in a bad enviroment like you_

_Just like your little friend, people hated me_

_They shunned me every chance they got_

_Those dam villagers even tried to kill me_

_And what do I get? Nothing. That's what_

_So tell me, Sakura,_

_Who is blame?_

_Those villagers and their hate, or me, a boy meaning no harm?_

_Do you see what their 'love' has done to me, Sakura?_

_No, I guess you don't, since you still love that Uchiha person_

_Sakura, right now I wish to kill you, but then agian_

_You're beautiful, Sakura, and now I think I finally_

_Know what love is_

_Hate_

_ Gaara_

A/N: Confusing, eh? Yeah, sorry about that. The ending sucks, but then again so does my knowledge of romance, lol. Please review! Critics are very much appreciated!


	5. Surrender

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I've run out of charaters to poem-about, lol. If you have any type of suggestions, including yaoi, then remember, to tell me who to write about! 

Surrender

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

_Oh Sasuke, why do you run_

_Every time me or Sakura come towards you?_

_Maybe you don't care how much we love you_

_Or, maybe you're just to chicken to admit it, but do you love us too?_

_Oh Sasuke, I love you more than words can say_

_In your case, however, it's like you're trying to get us fangirls away_

_I understand Sasuke, I really mean it_

_Even if you can be just a little too rough at times, you're still my boy_

_And if that Sakura don't back off you, then there's going to be some hell to pay_

_Even if she does make the first move on you, Sasuke, just push her away_

_Wait for the one you really love, who'll give you your first kiss_

_And stop hanging out with that pink-headed bitch_

_Besides, I love you more than she does, and I can prove it_

_If you stop by my house today, that is_

_Sasuke, don't be afraid to love me anymore than you already do_

_And even if that means getting rid of that pink-haired bitch, too_

_I love you more,_

_Ino_


	6. Beautiful Girl

A/N: God! I'm SO SORRY! I haven't updated this for...at least 2 weeks I think 0.o Once again, sorry. I've been to busy with school to notice. Plus, my sister got married today. Her wedding was so beautiful. My mom, grandpa, my sister's husband, my sister, and even my sis's best friend all cried. lol, it was an epidimic. 

This is pretty short, but I couldn't think of anything else. Please enjoy!

Btw: I've run outta couples. It would help to name a few I could write about. I need some sugestions more than I need comments, lol.

Beautiful Girl

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

_TenTen, I love the way you look at me_

_And the way you smile_

_I love the way you sing and laugh_

_It makes me happy all the while_

_How can it be that such a beautiful girl_

_Like you be on my team?_

_I must be the luckiest man in the world_

_To have you by my side, it makes me_

_Swell with pride_

_Tears could run down my face_

_Everytime I think of your beauty, TenTen_

_I may not be the strongest or fastest ninja_

_There is, but my love for you burns stronger and brighter_

_Each and Every day_

_I just want you to know, that I love you, you_

_Beautiful girl_

_Love with all my heart,_

_ Lee_

_P.S. Please accept my love, Tenten. I can't bare to lose you._


	7. Why Lee?

A/N: Okay, I really need some suggestions. Please help me out! 

Why Lee?

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

_Why Lee?_

_Why did you send me that romantic poem_

_To me?_

_I love you, and I did say yes_

_But of all girls at Konoha,_

_Why do you think I'm the best?_

_Is it because you think I'm pretty?_

_My personality?_

_My clothes?_

_Maybe it's because you love me, Lee_

_I don't know_

_I accept your love, Lee_

_For you are kinda cute_

_But I just can't stop thinking_

_Why you choose someone as ugly as_

_Me_

_Why not someone as beautiful as Sakura?_

_Or an out-spoken person like Ino?_

_Maybe a shy girl such as Hinata?_

_Or someone who's sly like Temari?_

_This question's been bugging me_

_Lee, and I just can't describe it_

_I just can't understand why it is_

_I guess I'm not that beautiful,_

_But I have to be in order for someone_

_Like you to love me_

_Please tell me why, Lee_

_For I can't comprehend this question_

_That's been bugging me_

_Love,_

_TenTen_

_P.S. Did you hear? Sasuke and Sakura are going out! Sakura told me that Sasuke and her made out last night. What do you think of that? I think they really belong together, just like you and me._


	8. Heartless

A/N: Please save me from writer's block! Give me suggestions, please! 

Heartless

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

_Heartless..._

_It's what you are, Sasuke Uchiha_

_I cried my eyes out over you,_

_After I found out about you_

_And that pink-haired bitch, Sakura_

_My heart just ripped in two_

_Over you, you stupid pig!_

_I gave you the chance of a lifetime, but you turned_

_Me down as if you really didn't care_

_Just to let you know,_

_I don't give a dam if my life ended_

_By suicide, or...or accident_

_Right here, right now, or when_

_I actually gather my courage to_

_Do the unthinkible..._

_I'm actually crying, Sasuke_

_And these aren't tears of joy_

_There the opposite, something that_

_Should be destoryed_

_Why sadness and sorrow is on this earth, I may_

_Never know_

_But I do know this, Sasuke Uchiha, my heart_

_Will never grow tried of you, or your heartless antics_

_But now that Sakura's got you,_

_It just seems worthless_

_I may as well die,_

_Ino_

A/N: Meh, not the greatest poem/letter, now is it? Yeah, this one sucked eggs. But I was extremly bored at the time...and I'm not that good at poems, soooooo yeah flame me if you want. Dun't care. Also, the destorying the sadness part, well I hate the fact that there's sadness in this world, plus it kinda rythmed .


	9. True Love

True Love

By: kawaii-Cherimu120

A/N: I was gonna make this into a songfic, but then again, it's kinda like a poem, sooooooo just say it's a songfic/poem combined, lol.

_It's true love_

_It's true love_

_It's true love_

_Baby, it's got to be true love_

_I can't imagin what life would_

_Be like, without you in my life_

_Because you're everything_

_I ever wanted_

_You're everything I'll ever_

_Need_

_Baby, you're the only_

_One who cares for me_

_So please, say yes to what I'm_

_'Askin for you_

_Even though we're going through harsh_

_Times right now_

_Because baby, I want you to know_

_That you're mine_

_And that I'll hold onto you_

_Whenever you say, I'm scared_

_Because baby, you know it's there_

_It's true love_

_It's true love_

_It's true love_

_Baby, it's got to be true love_

_You're everything I need,_

_Everything I wanted,_

_Everything I dreamed about_

_So please, when I ask you_

_Out, tell me what I wanna hear_

_You're wearing me out_

_With all the same replies_

_Baby, why don't you say_

_'Good-bye, I don't wanna miss you_

_I don't wanna see you cry yourself_

_Dry, but all I need is someone_

_Who cares'_

_Baby, I don't know what you'd really_

_Say, but please I'm begging on my_

_Knees for your love_

_Begging on my knees for true love_

_True love_

_All I need is your true love_

_So please, ask me out_

_Or instead, please don't say no_

_Because even though I know_

_What you're gonna say, it hurts_

_When you tell me good-bye_

_Or when you say_

_'I'm sorry Kakashi, but it won't work_

_Out'_

_So please, give me your true love_

_,I really need you in my life_

_You're the fire to my flame, so please_

_Don't act that way_

_Whenever you say no_

_To my face_

_I'm sorry if I've hurt you_

_But now, I really need you in my_

_Life,_

_So please, could you be_

_That true love that I need_

_In my life?_

_Kakashi_

A/N: God, that was long -- You'll find out who this poem/songfic is going to in the next chapter. Dun't worry, I've got it all figured out .


	10. It'd Never Last

It'd Never Last

By: kawaii-Cherimu120

A/N: Oh my God, SO SO SORRY!

I meant to put Kurenai instead of Tsunade. I was thinking about what would happen if Kakashi asked Tsunade out at the time, so I got mixed up. I took out Tsunade's name and put Kurenai, so my bad -- This WON'T happen again...

_Kakashi, I got your letter_

_And I wanted to say_

_I'm sorry, but I can't_

_Love you no matter what_

_I do, for my heart goes out_

_To Asuma_

_I think you're a great guy_

_And I know you're a great friend,_

_But Asuma is more my type_

_Besides, he's a dam good-looking_

_Man_

_No offense, of course_

_But I need someone who will care_

_Not just someone who won't be there_

_I know you're a great teacher,_

_But what about a father?_

_When it comes to raising kids,_

_I dunno if you're either_

_I trust you, and I think you're_

_A great guy,_

_But Kakashi, please try_

_Not to take this the wrong way_

_Or anything, but I love Asuma_

_And we're two completly different people,_

_You and me_

_You're calm and relaxed_

_While I'm more worried about my looks_

_Than my being_

_I'm sorry, Kakashi-San, but it'd never last_

_However, I'm sure a great guy like_

_You would be going out with someone_

_You like fast_

_So I guess I don't need to worry about you,_

_After all_

_However, you'll always be in my heart_

_From your friend,_

_Kurenai_


	11. I'm Sorry

I'm Sorry

By: kawaii-Cherimu120

A/N: This next pairing is all I could come up with, and it is kinda cute. So please, help me out by naming a few, even if they're off the top of your head.

_Shikamaru, I've got your letter_

_Sorry I couldn't reply earlier_

_But I've just been through an emotional_

_Heart-break with some guy_

_I met last week when I was talking_

_To Kankuro_

_His name is Itachi, and he's really_

_Weird, but me actually made me feel_

_Emotions I thought I'd never feel_

_Turns out he's Sasuke's older brother_

_Anyway, I'm sorry_

_But I'm hurt, Shikamaru_

_Hurt bad_

_It's a pain in the heart, something_

_That takes awhile to heal_

_And these emotions that I feel_

_For Itachi don't help, either_

_So please don't take this the wrong way_

_But it's a no_

_However, I may re-think it_

_After I heal_

_From,_

_Temari_

_P.S. Meet me in the hallway. I've changed my mind. Besides, going out with you would take Itachi off my mind. So say hello to your new girlfriend._


	12. Dear Tsunade

Dear Tsunade

By: kawaii-Cherimu120

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for awhile now, but I've been to busy with Rivals, Pokemon Bedtime Stories, Traded, and Living in Fear. As you can see, I have alot to update, and since school's starting back they may come later than usual. Please give me some suggestions, as I really need some.

_Tsunade, I've found the answer_

_To your problem, however I_

_Dunno if you'll want him_

_I got your letter_

_About being to shy to ask_

_Anyone out, so I asked_

_Jiraiya if he'd like to go out_

_With you_

_You know the old frog,_

_So of course he said yes_

_You may want to get up around_

_6:00 in the morning, and look_

_Your best_

_Because that's when he'll be here,_

_And if he tries to cheat,_

_Just beat him up, and hopefully_

_That will work_

_From,_

_Sakura_

_P.S. Your date's on Tuesday. He's taking you somewhere nice. I bet it'll be a place filled with women._


	13. Naruto Kun

Naruto-kun...

By: kawaii-Cherimu120

A/N: This is the last chapter of Oh, Hinata. I've run out of pairings, and it's been going on now for awhile. I don't want to end this story, but I have to because of the lack of pairings. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I loved making it. Please R&R! Flames and critcis are also welcome.

_Naruto-kun_

_I'm sorry I didn't reply_

_Earlier, but Kurenai-sensei gave_

_Me, Kiba, and Shino an A-rank mission_

_For the Sand Village_

_So it took awhile to get our letters_

_Naruto-kun, do you really mean_

_All of that stuff you just said?_

_I'm lying in a bed, sick and wounded from_

_A ninja attack, and your words of_

_Love and comfront really help_

_Me heal_

_I don't know how it happened,_

_But a group of ninja attacked us_

_But if it wasn't for them, then I wouldn't_

_Have gotten your letter, Naruto-kun_

_So I'm glad it happened the way it did_

_I may be hurt, and very sick, but I'm_

_Glad to know that you're doing OK,_

_And that you love me, Naruto-kun_

_And I just wanted to say,_

_That I love you, too_

_Love,_

_Hinata_


End file.
